


The Key to His Heart

by ShadesOfShame



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadesOfShame/pseuds/ShadesOfShame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict is having a hard time after a major fight with his girlfriend when he stumbles upon what ends up being the key to his heart: Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I'm not the best writer and this story has not been beta'd nor has it been brit picked, so any grammatical or language usage errors are mine and mine alone. Comments/constructive criticism welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've combined what were chapters one and two to make a longer chapter one, it has a better flow that way! :)

It was a cool, crisp day on the Heath. Very few people were out and about, it was too cool and cloudy to really enjoy what the area had to offer. Only a few brave souls were out walking or jogging. Despite the nip in the air, or maybe because of it, it was a perfect day to get lost in thought while walking, as there was no worry of anyone bothering you.

This is exactly the reason Benedict had chosen to walk the Heath that day. He loved running through the area, but it usually involved some stealth or disguise to minimize the sightings by fans. He loved his fans, but today he wanted time to think without interruption in one of his favorite spots in London. He didn't want to have to worry about keeping his head down or wearing sunglasses, he just wanted some time to himself. In reality, he didn't want to think at all.

The events of the past few days were rather painful and he'd prefer to completely forget them, but he didn't really understand all that had happened. She told him to think it all through before he called her again. He honestly had no idea what went wrong. It's not that they were without problems, but he didn't think it was that bad, and she didn't really give him any reasons, just told him to get out. So, here he was, wandering around Hampstead Heath, the brisk wind ruffling the auburn curls that peeked out from under his gray flat cap.

He was thoroughly grateful for the lack of people because he was having a hard time keeping the emotions off of his face. He had only passed one other person and it didn't seem like she had even gave him a second glance. It was probably stupid for him to be in such an emotional state and walking around in public, but his motorbike was in the shop so cruising the countryside was out of the question. He eventually made his way to one of his favorite spots, a bench overlooking one of the small ponds. He was so lost in his own thoughts the he didn't notice that the girl he had passed earlier had turned around and started following him. She stopped and lingered by a tree a few meters from the bench where he sat.

She leaned against the tree, facing the pond, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, but she was pretty sure he was oblivious to her presence. She had recognized him as they passed each other earlier, but she didn’t let on that she knew, just kept walking. The look on his face told her that he certainly wasn’t in the mood to entertain anyone that day, so she let him pass, waited until he was about 20 meters away, then turned around and followed him. She wasn’t interested in who he was anymore, she was more interested in what he was feeling. She could feel the waves of sadness and guilt in his wake. He could have been anyone in that moment and she still would have felt the need to make the despair stop.

Now, she had to figure out how to approach him without scaring him off or making him think she was just a crazy fan. After about 5 minutes of watching him stare forlornly at the pond from her spot behind the tree and debating how to go about talking to him, she finally said “screw it” and jut casually strolled up to the bench and sat on the opposite end, saying nothing.

He was surprised when the girl sat down on the bench. He didn’t realize anyone had been nearby. He started to say something but decided against it, hoping that she had no idea who he was, was just resting for a bit and would soon leave. About 10 minutes later, she was still sitting there and it was starting to irritate him. This was his spot and he preferred to do his thinking alone. He turned slightly towards her and was going to ask what she thought she was doing, but thought better of it. It wouldn’t be fair to take his anger and frustrations out on a complete stranger, so he turned back towards the pond. “Hell,” he thought, “I’ll just go to another one of the ponds.” He started to stand up but was interrupted when she spoke.

“Lovely weather we’re having today, isn’t it?” she said, turning to him with a bit of a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/constructive criticism always welcome!


	2. Go With the Flow

Benedict sat back down, taken aback by the sarcastic comment delivered with an American accent. He wasn’t sure how to respond. The first thing out of most people’s mouths, especially girls, usually involved the words love, picture, and/or autograph.

“Uhh…. Umm…” he stammered.

“My apologies,” she said. “I didn’t think the weather would be that difficult a topic to chat about.”

Again with that smirk! She either had no idea who he was, which was unlikely now that he had spoken, or she was working up the courage to ask for that picture.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” he started. “You know, I hate to be a complete arse, but I’m not much in the mood for pictures and such today.”

“Me either, I look like hell, what with the wind and all. My hair is probably a mess!” she said with a twinkle in her eye, while running a hand through her very short hair. Hair that they both knew the wind had no effect on. He had no idea what this girl’s agenda was, but he was now more intrigued than annoyed.

“You do know who I am, don’t you?” he asked, then realized how that sounded and added, “Oh god, that came out wrong! I swear I’m not that full of myself…”

“Yes, I know who you are,” she cut him off, trying to spare him some embarrassment. “But I figured you’d respond better if I treated you like any other stranger on a park bench I was saying hello to. Especially considering your current emotional state.”

“What do you mean my emotional state?” he bristled, his guard back up.

“Calm down, I just thought you might like to talk. I can see the despair and sadness in your eyes. I can feel it, actually. It always helps me to talk, I thought I’d see if it would help you, too.”

His face dropped a bit. “You can see all that on my face?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of my super power, I’m a bit of an empath.” She replied.

His face hardened back up then and he spit out “What could possibly make you think I would want to discuss my pers… my prob… anything with some random tourist?” He instantly felt bad for being such a jerk, but let the question stand.

She wasn’t phased in the slightest by the acidic question, she only chuckled a bit. That angered him even more, but also piqued his interest all at the same time. Who did this woman think she was?

She was laughing now, having felt and seen all the warring emotions he was going through. “First,” she said, “I’m not a tourist, I live in London, though I am a recent transplant. Second, it’s your fault I’m in the Heath in the first place. It was an interview with you about loving this place so much that prompted me to check it out. And it’s beautiful and I love it and I’ve come here for a walk almost every week since I moved here 6 months ago. So you can blame yourself for loving such a beautiful place and bragging about it!” She said, raising her eyebrows and cocking her head at him, as if challenging him to contradict her.

“Is there a ‘third’ to that little tirade, or are you done?” he asked, cracking his signature crooked grin.

“Now you stop with the grinning, you know exactly what that grin does to the ladies, do you want me to turn into a blubbering puddle?” she laughed. “But, yes, there is a third part, Mr. Cumberbatch. I never said we had to talk about whatever is wrong. Sometimes talking about nothing in particular helps with processing the particulars. Hence me going with a question about the weather as opposed to asking ‘why so sad and serious’?” she said in a not-so-great Joker impression. He wasn’t sure what to say, so he just stared at her for a minute.

“Since you’re still sitting there, I assume you aren’t completely opposed to chatting, so why don’t we start over. Ask me anything.” She said.

He thought about just getting up and walking away, but he was quite intrigued now, the surprise of her brazenness quashing any misgiving or annoyance he had. Besides, it’s not like she has a gun to his head or anything, he could leave at any time. Also, he’d rather not have it floating around the internet that he was a total arsehole, though he thought that she would probably keep any secret he did or didn’t tell her. So what the hell, right?

“Okay, but if I choose to pass on talking about something, you have to respect that; and I will extend you the same courtesy. Deal?” he asked.

“Deal,” she replied.

Much to her delight, he put on his Khan face and said, “Now, shall we begin?” He had a hard time keeping a straight face saying that, however, and they both started giggling.

“As much as I enjoyed that,” she said, “You don’t have to be anyone but yourself. I’m pretty low maintenance, you don’t have to impress me. You did that long before I sat on this bench.”

“Alright, what…” he said, then paused for a moment, “…is your favorite color?”

She laughed a deep, throaty laugh. “Seriously? What’s my favorite color? I figured you would have started out with, oh, I don’t know, maybe ‘what’s my name’?” she shook her head, still chuckling.

“Okay then, what’s your name?” he asked.

“Nope, you lost your chance on that one!” she said with a smirk. “You’ll just have to call me purple for now, it’s my favorite color!”

“Wow,” he said. “Ok then, ummm, Purple… what’s your favorite sport?”

“Well, I was a swimmer in school, varsity and everything, but past that I’m not a big sports fan. I have been a Broncos fan since I was 4 months old, though, thanks to my dad’s obsession with them!’ she said with a grin. “I also like watching tennis on occasion.”

He just smiled. He couldn’t explain it, but he was actually feeling a bit better. He was still confused, but not quite as despondent. Maybe it was this girl’s confidence or maybe her warm smile that made the slightest crinkles around her eyes. He didn’t know, and he’s not sure he really cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very much enjoy writing the snarky parts! XD Thanks for reading! Comments/constructive criticisms welcomed and appreciated!


	3. The Spark

Three hours later, she knew his favorite animal (owls, he has a bunch of stuffed ones), what kind of motorbike he has (Honda CBF600, and she’s super jealous!), and that he very much enjoys painting; among a few dozen other facts. He knows her favorite band (Matchbox Twenty), what she wanted to be when she was a kid (an astronaut), and her favorite TV shows (The Big Bang Theory, followed closely by Sherlock, which elicited a snort and a smirk from him), among other things.

Currently, she was telling him about her chubby mini-dachshund that she had to leave in the states with her mom.

“Do you want to see a picture of him?” she asked.

“Of course! I love dogs!” he exclaimed. "Pity my schedule doesn't allow me to have one of my own."

She scooted over closer so he could see the pictures she pulled up on her phone. “So here he is as of right now. He gets really chubby in the winter because he refuses to go out in the cold and snow to do more than pee and poo.” She explained. “I call him my little bratwurst when he gets fat like this. Now here is a pic of him in the summer. He gets super skinny because he loves nothing more than to run around in the sunshine chasing shadows and butterflies! I call him my little hot dog when he is that skinny!” she chuckled. “I miss my baby!” she said, and then she added sadly, “And my family.”

He put his arm around her shoulders and gave them a squeeze. She looked up at him and gave him a warm smile. “I thought I was supposed to be making you feel better, not the other way around!” she laughed.

“I like to respond in kind when the situation warrants.” He replied with that crooked grin of his.

“Stop it with the smile and the eyes, will ya!” she said, giving him a poke in the side. He laughed and then grabbed finger. Their eyes both went wide as they felt the electric sizzle that passed between them. Rather than drop her hand, though, which was his first instinct, he brought her hand up to his mouth and gently kissed her fingertip.

“Thank you, love, this has turned into quite a nice afternoon after all,” he said.

“Happy to be of service,” she said, blushing.

“I hate to bring the afternoon to a close,” he said, glancing at his watch. “But I have a dinner meeting in an hour that I must attend and I need to change. I didn’t plan on meeting such an intriguing conversation partner and being out for so long.”

Her stomach picked that moment to let her know she was hungry by audibly growling. “Yeah, apparently I need to go feed the beast!” she chuckled, patting her stomach.

“It was lovely to meet you, Purple. Tell me, should I be in need of distracting conversation again, would you object to me calling you?” he asked.

She grinned at him. “I would be delighted to help in any way I can. Give me your phone,” she demanded as she held her hand out. He handed her his phone and she quickly typed in her number. She stood up and handed his phone back. “Until we meet again, Mr. Cumberbatch,” she said with a wink, then she turned and walked away.

He sat there for a few more minutes, thankful that he wasn’t going to the dinner all sad and mopey, all because of this girl. This girl whose name, he realized, he still didn’t know! He took that moment to look at his phone to see what she had typed in, only to discover a name other than Purple staring back at him.

“Until we meet again, indeed, Serenity,” he whispered as he stood up and headed home.


	4. Guess Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are text conversations in this section so I figured I'd throw in a key, even though it's fairly obvious! B= Benedict, S=Serenity, A=Anika. This section is also a bit longer, but it didn't make sense to break it up. Thanks again for reading, and as always, feedback is appreciated!

It had been three weeks since their encounter at the Heath. It's not like she actually expected him to call or text, but after the electricity from that fingertip kiss that she knew they both felt, she had kind of hoped he would get in touch. She had to keep reminding herself that this was Benedict Cumberbatch and not some everyday joe. He was probably busy, what with work and dealing with whatever it was that had been bothering him that day. She had a sneaking suspicion about what might have been bothering him, and she had purposely not brought her up that day, just in case.

She also hadn't been planning on thinking about him every waking minute of those three weeks, but that's what happened anyway. "Silly girl," she thought to herself. "It's not like Benedict freaking Cumberbatch is ever going to have any kind of interest in you. In the grand scheme of his life, you are nothing more than a fan on a park bench." She figured he had worked out his issues with "her" and never thought twice about the girl on the bench.

She had just gotten home from work on a gloomy Tuesday, her birthday in fact, when her text alert went off. "Hello Serenity," was all it said.

"Hi?" she replied, trying to figure out who the hell had her number and knew her name that she didn't know about.

?- I was thinking about you today, and about how much I enjoyed our talk.

S- Ummm... ok... who is this?

?- Ha! Shit, I forgot you don't have my number. I don't often go around texting people who don't have my number! This is Benedict. I hope you don't mind that I contacted you.

S- Nope, I don't mind at all. Honestly, I'm kinda surprised you did.

B- I would have gotten in touch much sooner, but I've been pretty busy as of late.

S- So goes the life of a movie star, eh? ;)

B- Something like that! So, what are you doing this evening?

S- Just got off work, actually. Trying to decide on pizza or Chinese for my birthday dinner! Did I tell you my birthday when we were talking at the park? I can't remember!

B- You did not! Are you not celebrating with friends tonight? It seems underwhelming to just have pizza for your birthday dinner!

S- I'm going out this weekend with some friends, and we plan on getting plastered! Hence waiting until the weekend and having pizza tonight!

B- Well, that won't do. Would you like to go to dinner with me? I'd be honored if you would.

Serenity just stared at her phone. Did she read that right? Did Benedict Cumberbatch just ask her out to dinner? It took a minute for the shock to wear off so she could respond.

S- That sounds like fun! But, are you sure it's a good idea, though? Being seen out and about with some random girl?

B- I know a place where we can have some privacy, the owner is a friend of mine, we'll just arrive separately and none will be the wiser. It's called Oliver's, do you know of it?

S- Yep, I know where that is. What time?

B- 7:00? Tell the hostess you're there to meet Christopher.

S- Christopher?

B- I generally use a fake name when out in public places where I want a bit of privacy.

S- Ok, sounds good. See you in a couple of hours!

B- I'm looking forward to it, love.

She put her phone down, not sure what to make of what she just agreed to. Dinner? With Mr. Cheekbones himself? Is she out of her mind? Is he out of his mind? Just then, her text alert went off again. It was her best friend, Anika.

A- Hey birthday girl! I know we're going out this weekend, but I wanted to see if you wanted to go for dinner on your birthday proper?

S- Hey! That would be great, but I actually have plans tonight.

A- Since when? Yesterday you were just going to have take out and watch movies!

S- Yeah, well, they were sort of last minute plans. Like 5 minutes ago plans.

A- Oh really? So whatcha doing then?

S- Just going out for dinner.

A- By yourself? No, wait... are you going with that cute guy at work, what's his name...?

S- Are you talking about Greg?

A- Yeah! That's the one!

S- Uh... no! Greg's nice, but no! :P

A- So who is it then?? Don't leave me hanging!

S- Remember the guy I was telling you about 3 weeks ago? The one I met on the Heath?

A- Yeah, I remember. Did I ever say good on you for that one? Didn't know you had it in you to talk to a random guy in a park, much less give him your number without getting his! Are you going with him? Are you ever gonna tell me his name?

S- Haha, calm down! Yes, you did say good on you, yes we are going to dinner, and no, no name, not yet.

A- Have you been talking to him this whole time? You're holding out on me! I'm hurt! :(

S- lol no, we haven't been talking at all. I didn't really expect him to contact me to begin with, and, like you said, I didn't have his number so it's not like I could text him.

A- Aww! You must have left an impression!

S- I guess so lol

A- Won't you please tell me his name?? I can't very well go around reffering to him as Mr. Serenity lol

S- Anika! I have my reasons for not telling you, the least of which being that I've met him once, and he only asked me to dinner after I told him it was my birthday and I wasn't doing anything. It could be a pity date!

A- Please please please please please please!!!

S- Oh for the love! Ok, his name is Ben, and that is all you are getting!

A- Squee!! Ben and Serenity, it has such a nice ring to it!

S- Oh shut it! It's just one dinner! Sheesh, you have us married with kids in your head already, don't you?

A- It's one dinner on your birthday!

S- He didn't know it was my birthday, like I said!

A- Ok ok!

S- You're lucky I love you!

A- Ben and Serenity sitting in a tree...

S- .... Really? I have to go get ready, good night Anika! :P

A- Details! I want details the minute you get home! If you even go home! ;D

S- Bye! :P


	5. Let's Have Dinner

An hour later, she was walking into Oliver’s. It had taken her forever to decide on what to wear, but she finally picked her floor length purple dress. It had cap sleeves and very pretty embroidery down the back of the skirt. She hated wearing dresses, or skirts for that matter, but she had to admit that she did look pretty good in it. Her one caveat when she wore dresses or skirts was that she refused to wear heels, she always wore one of her 6 pairs of Converse sneakers. She picked the black pair today, because her purple ones were a different hue and looked funny in contrast to the purple of the dress. She also wore a black fitted jacket and her favorite necklace, a silver guitar pick with the words “Twenty Love” on it in honor of her favorite band, and a simple silver band on her right ring finger. She had passed on wearing her LBD, little black dress, she wasn’t trying to make more out of this dinner than it was meant to be as she assumed he was still involved with his girlfriend.

She approached the podium just inside the door and was greeted by the hostess.

“I’m here to meet Christopher,” she said.

The hostess looked her over once with that “oh really” look on her face and then shook her head and said, “Follow me, please.” They walked to the back of the restaurant to a set of double doors. The hostess opened one and gestured inside. “In here, ma’am,” she said.

“Thanks,” Serenity replied as she walked through the door. She could have sworn she heard the hostess mumble something under her breath, but she couldn’t tell what was said so she didn’t think much of it. There were a few tables in the room, all empty save one. She could see why Benedict liked this restaurant, it really did have quite a bit of privacy.The only windows in the room were on the double doors and those were covered with curtains on the inside. There was really no way for anyone to be nosey.

Benedict was sitting at a small table in the far corner of the room. Well, she was pretty sure it was him, it was his laughter floating towards her over the soft classical music that was being piped through the speakers, but he was blocked from view by a man standing with his back towards her. Neither one had apparently heard the door open. She was about halfway to the table when the man just enough that she could see Benedict. He was dressed in a very smart grey suit with a white button shirt that hugged him in all the right places. He had gotten a haircut since that day in the park, so he no longer had a mess of curls. He had just started laughing at something the mystery man had said when she caught his eye. He stopped mid-laugh and his mouth dropped into an “O” of surprise. She stopped walking and turned around, thinking he must have seen someone behind her. She saw nothing, and when she turned back around, Benedict had recovered, stood up, and had on one of the warmest smiles she had ever seen. Mystery man had turned around when Benedict stopped laughing and was now looking at her quizzically.

“Oliver, this is Serenity, the girl I was telling you about. Serenity, this is the purveyor of this fine establishment, Oliver.” Benedict introduced.

It’s very nice to meet you, Oliver,” she said as she shook his hand. “I love this place, it’s quite beautiful!”

“Thank you, my dear, you are most kind! Now, what can I get you two to drink?” he said with a sly twinkle in his eye. Was it just her, or were the people working here acting kind of funny, Serenity wondered. Oh, yeah, she kept forgetting who she was having dinner with! People acting weird probably came with the movie star status!

“Pisco sour for me,” replied Benedict.

“Just ice water for me, thanks,” Serenity said.

“Water?” Benedict raised an eyebrow at her.

“Tight budget,” she said with a smile. “Pretty sure I’m going to drink my weight this weekend, need to have money for that and a cab afterwards!”

“Tonight is my treat, order whatever you would like, I insist!” he replied.

“Oh, uh, ok. You don’t have to do that, you know,” she stammered.

“It’s a special day, it’s my pleasure,” he grinned.

“Ok, then,” she said as she turned back to Oliver, who had a bit of a smirk on his face. “I’ll take a glass of your house white, then, thanks.” There’s that grin again, she thought. What is going on? She sat down in the chair Benedict had pulled out for her and gave him a smile.

“So, really, what’s this all about?” she asked. “Super mega movie stars taking girls they have only met once before at a park out to dinner isn’t exactly the norm,” she said with a smirk.

“It’s your birthday,” he replied with a shrug.

“Which you didn’t know about until 3 hours ago,” she rebutted.

He gave her a cheeky smile. “I wanted to say thank you.”

“You could have done that over text,” she pointed out.

“Not a proper thank you.”

“All I did was chat at you for a few hours,” she replied.

“No. Well, yes, but it was more than that. You really kept me from losing my mind that day, and that is invaluable to me,” he explained.

“No worries. It was an enjoyable afternoon, considering,” she grinned.

“Considering. Yes, about that… Can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot,” she said.

“Why didn’t you ask me about...” he paused. “Her? Everyone asks me about her, but you didn’t. Why?” he asked with a slightly pained expression leaking through.

“I didn’t think it was the best course for conversation,” Serenity replied.

“Yes, but how did you know? No one knew anything about what was going on that day aside from me and her,” he questioned.

"Simple deduction, Mr. Holmes," she joked, eliciting a smile and a head shake from Benedict. "You were obviously distressed about something. Something that was making you sad, confused and guilty feeling all at the same time. From interviews I've watched and read, you value friends and family above all else, so I figured it had to be something related to that to bring out such strong emotion while walking in public." Benedict just nodded.

"That's also how I knew who it was most likely about," she continued. "Had it been something with any of your other friends or family, you wouldn't have been alone in the park, you would have been in her company for comfort. It also appeared to be a very new thing, the emotion looked very raw, so I figured you hadn't confided in anyone about it yet, and you certainly weren't going to confide in me, a complete stranger. Your comment about passing on talking about something if you chose pretty much confirmed that. So I didn't bring it up and tried to keep the conversation as light as possible. I figured if you wanted to talk about it, you would bring it up," she said with a small smile.

Benedict was stunned. She had nailed it, from who it was about to no one else knowing anything that day. He started to speak, but then closed his mouth.

"You ok?" she asked?

"Yeah. Yes, I'm fine," he said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Well, color me impressed and forever thankful. You are absolutely right. It was new and I was very confused. Talking to you helped me not to obsess over it until it had sunk in a bit more and I was better able to process it."

"Well, I'm glad I could help, that was my goal that day," she smiled. "Am I allowed to ask what happened now? You seem to be in better spirits today."

"Ahh, I'm going to take that pass on the details. Let's just say that I won't have the same problem again, at least not with her," he said with a glimmer of sadness in his eyes.

"Oh! Oh, Benedict, I am so sorry!" she said, reaching over and putting her hand on his. "But, wait... How many people know about this? I know it's not the greatest thing about being a celebrity, but either only a few people know about something or EVERYONE knows about it. And I've not seen a lick about it..." she asked.

Just close friends and family... And you. We're trying to figure out the best way to go about spreading the news so to speak. It ended up being a mutual decision, but it's still hard and we want to try to minimize the inevitable firestorm. It may not have worked out, but neither of us wants the other hurting even more." He explained.

"I understand, but I have to ask again, then, is it really a good idea to be out with some random chick? I'd hate for the shit to hit the fan, so to speak, because someone saw us together and came to the wrong conclusion," she said.

"And what conclusion would that be?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"That this is something more than two acquaintances having dinner?"

"Maybe I'm ok with it being more than that. Maybe it wouldn't bother me if people thought there was something going on. You intrigue me, Serenity. I certainly hope this isn't the last dinner we share." There was a heat in his blue-green eyes that hadn't been there a few minutes earlier.

Serenity was speechless. She sat there looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Did he really just say that? That he would like this to be more than just dinner? Damn, what a dream come true, but it could also be a complete nightmare! She realized that she most definitely wanted more, as well, but she also didn't want to hurt his ex. She sat thoughtful for a minute before replying.

"Ok, yeah. Just to clarify... are you saying you want to date me? Like, a boyfriend/girlfriend type of thing?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe that is what I was insinuating," she chuckled.

"Alright... But I have one condition," she countered.

"Oh? What's that?" he inquired.

"We do this properly. No sneaking around. I will not be perceived as "the reason", I won't do that to her, to you, or to myself. We can be friends, we can meet up and have lunch or dinner or whatever, but this thing, this electricity that you obviously feel, too, needs to be put on the back burner until you are in a good place with the other situation," she said. He looked slightly dejected, so she quickly added, "That's not to say we can't text and you can bet I'll be asking where you are going to be so we can "bump" into each other as often as possible. But I want to get to know you, the real you, too. Four hours of chatting about stuff I mostly could have pulled up with a google search does not a foundation of friendship, or anything else, make. I don't want you, or anyone else for that matter, to think I'm gaga over Sherlock, or the man in front of the camera. I've gotten glimpses of the real you, and that's what I want, the real you."

Benedict nodded. She was right. Rushing into anything would be a bad idea, despite how much he wanted to rush right into her arms. He didn't want to hurt anyone, either. He definitely needed to take care of his situation before proceeding with anything more than friendship.

"Also," she said, interrupting his thoughts. "You can call me Seren, if you want. All my friends do."

Ok, I'm on board with your plan. Though I'm pretty sure I'll still call you Serenity. It has a certain charm to it," he grinned.

Serenity blushed at the warmth in his voice. This was either going to turn out really well or really badly, because she was already smitten with the man sitting across from her. Judging by the way he was looking at her, she had a feeling that she wasn't the only one tumbling down that particular rabbit hole.

Oliver had come and gone with their drinks and now approached to take their orders. They both ordered another drink and an entrée and Oliver headed back to the kitchen. Over the course of the evening, as they talked and ate, Serenity noticed a slight change in the way Benedict talked and carried himself. He was starting to relax a little more. His answers were longer and less canned. He got more passionate about topics that meant more to him. His smiles lit his eyes up more and more as the night went on. Not to mention that cheeky little smirk of his, the one that showed up when he was enjoying himself, showed up a number of times. He was showing her the real him, and she felt a ball of warmth filling her up because of it. “I am so screwed!” she thought. How in the hell did she end up sitting across from one of the most intelligent, well spoken, not to mention good looking men to ever grace the planet? What was she going to do about that warm feeling that was quickly moving to her cheeks and beyond causing butterflies in her stomach and a stupid grin on her face? This was going to be very interesting. She suddenly realized that Benedict was speaking to her. “Huh?’ she asked.

He chuckled. “I asked what you were smiling about over there.”

She blushed. “I, uh, was laughing at myself, really. I had a thought that kind of contradicted the little speech I gave earlier.”

“Oh?” he asked. “Do tell.”

She laughed nervously. “Well, I, uhh, was just thinking about how long someone would need to wait before admitting they were falling for someone else without sounding like a complete nutter,” she replied, looking down at her plate.

Benedict reached across the table and took her hand, causing her to look up suddenly. He brought her hand up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. “Hmm, that’s a good question. Is this a hypothetical question, or is there some lucky guy walking around out there I need to be jealous of?” he chuckled.

“Not hypothetical, and I think he’s having dinner right now, not walking around,” she said with a sly smile.

“So, what kind of time frame are we dealing with here?” he asked, playing along. “I’ll let you know if you are crazy or not.”

“Well, I’ve known him for three weeks, give or take…” she said with a smile and a shrug.

“I see. Well, my opinion is that if you are crazy, than I am too, because, coincidently, I am in the same boat.” He said with a grin, lacing his fingers with hers.

Serenity sighed. “So, Mr. Cumberbatch, what, exactly, are we going to do about this craziness we both seem to be suffering from?”

“I’d hardly say I am suffering, I’m rather enjoying myself, thank you!” he replied.

“Seriously, though. My previous statement still stands, I don’t want anyone getting hurt. I don’t want to be paparazzi fodder until a more appropriate time,” she explained.

“We’ll do exactly as you suggested… in public,” he grinned. “We’ll just have to come up with some creative ways to have some privacy every once in a while.”

“Sounds like a plan to me! So, should we take advantage of the privacy we have here tonight?” she asked.

“But of course! Serenity, may I have this dance?” he asked as he stood up and bowed.

“I’d be delighted!” she responded as he pulled her to her feet.

Benedict put one of Serenity’s hands on his shoulder, and took the other in one of his hands while his other hand slid around her waist, all while never taking his eyes off of hers. They danced for the next hour, whispering and laughing, a faux punch or poke thrown in here and there when one of them made a silly joke. When Clair de lune started playing, they both stopped talking. She looked up at him, and then pulled him closer, laying her head on his shoulder. After a couple of minutes, he lowered his head a bit so he could whisper in her ear. 

“Thank you. Thank you for bringing me Serenity, literally and figuratively.”

She looked up at him and smiled shyly. “You are very welcome. Thanks for letting me be a distraction, and thanks for the best birthday I’ve had in years,” she replied.

“The pleasure is all mine, love,” he whispered. “I know the plan is to take it slow, but would it be alright if I kissed you tonight?”

“I’d be mildly offended if you didn’t,” she whispered back, as he closed the distance between their lips.

It was a sweet kiss, perfect for their first one. Chaste, but they could both feel the heat behind it. But not tonight, tonight was a dance, a kiss, and a long hug with the whispered promise of much more to come.


	6. How Convenient

♫Maybe if you hold me, baby, let me come over, I will tell you secrets nobody knows, I cannot overstate it, I will be overjoyed♫

Serenity woke up the next morning to the sounds of one of her favorite songs. When it repeated itself, she realized it was actually her phone ringing.

“Hello?” she answered sleepily.

“What the hell, woman?! I thought I told you to give me some details!”

“Geez, Anika, I got home late and I was tired,” Serenity said while glancing at her clock. “It’s freaking 7:20 in the morning, you couldn’t have waited a little longer before you woke me up? I don’t have to be at work until 2 this afternoon!”

“Oh, yeah, you start your new job today, huh? BBC Radio… What are you doing there again?” Anika laughed.

“I’m going to be an Audio Tech for BBC Radio 4, to start. The idea is to get me acclimated and then put me in an engineer position,” Serenity explained. But you know that already, quit trying to change the subject and let me finish yelling at you for waking me up!”

“Me first! I’m not done fishing for details! Spill or I’m coming over and tickling it out of you!” threatened Anika.

“Oh no! Anything but that!” Serenity mocked. “Give me a sec to wake up. In fact, hold that thought while I go visit the loo!” Serenity laughed.

“Look at you using the proper terms and all, we’ll make a proper Brit out of you yet!” teased Anika.

“Proper terms or no, I still have to go, so hold on!” 

Serenity put the phone down and headed to the bathroom. She took her time, partly as payback for being woken up so bloody early, partly to decide exactly what details she was going to reveal. Not too much, she didn’t want to go spilling secrets less than 8 hours after she and Benedict had decided how to proceed. After a sufficient amount of time torturing Anika, Serenity picked the phone back up.

“Ok, so….. what were we talking about?” Serenity teased.

“I won’t even be mad for how long you took and for your sarcastic tone if you’ll just spill the beans already!” Anika huffed.

“Ok, ok!” Serenity laughed. “His name is Ben, he’s really sweet, we had dinner, danced, and that’s it.”

“Oh bollocks that’s it! What does he look like? Did he get you something? Did he kiss you? Come on!” pleaded Anika.

“Yes, he got me something, he bought dinner. None of your business is the answer to the last question. As for what he looks like, he’s tall, 6 footish, he has auburn colored hair, he’s very handsome, and his eyes! Oh his eyes! I could get lost in them forever!” Serenity sighed.

“What do you mean it’s none of my business? You always kiss and tell to me!” Anika whined.

“Well, this time I’m not kissing and telling. I can tell you that we are friends and we will probably hang out again at some point, but I don’t know past that.”

“Ok, fine, have it your way,” Anika pouted. She perked up all of a sudden, “I know! You should invite him out with us this weekend!”

“I don’t know. He’s pretty busy, but I’ll extend the invite,” Serenity said, just as her text alert went off in her ear. She peeked real quickly and saw that it was Benedict. “Hey Anika, speak of the devil, he just texted me, and I should really get some breakfast now that I’m up.”

“Ben and Serenity…” Anika started singing.

“Shut it! Bye!” Serenity said as she hung up on her best friend. About 5 seconds later, she got a text from Anika.

A- That wasn’t very nice! :P Love ya! Have a great first day!

S- Love you, too ya brat!

Serenity chuckled to herself. Anika was such a character and she wouldn’t have it any other way. She read Benedict’s text as she headed to the kitchen.

B- Good morning, love. I hope you slept well. Give me a call when you get up, if you’d like. I find myself wanting to hear your voice.

Serenity blushed. What a sweetheart! She decided that she’d eat first, though, so her stomach growling didn’t interrupt any conversation. She also didn’t want to risk talking for hours and not eating anything before she headed off to the first day at a new job. She ate a bowl of cereal with some toast before she pulled up his number on her phone. It rang 4 times before he answered.

“Hi,” he answered in his deep, baritone voice that held hints of leftover sleepiness in it. “I didn’t expect you to call so soon. I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

“No, my friend Anika had already woken me up, the brat. I’d have actually called sooner, but I decided eating was also important. I start my new job today, I’m gonna need my energy,” she said.

“New job?” Come to think of it, I don’t think I knew what your old job was! So much for my manners!” he exclaimed.

She laughed, “No worries! It’s not so much an old job as a second job now. I work at a grocery store as a Customer Service Team Leader. I’m dropping down to very part time there and my new job is as an Audio Tech for BBC Radio 4.”

There was a few seconds of silence before he spoke. “You’re kidding…” he asked.

“Uh, no? Why?”

You do know that I do one of the characters on Cabin Pressure, right?” he asked.

“Apparently not, you might be surprised to know that I haven’t memorized your wiki page completely, yet!” she teased. “But what does that have to do with anything?”

“Well, I think we just found a good story to tell everyone about how we met. I imagine I will see you sometime this afternoon. Cabin Pressure is a radio show on Radio 4, and we are recording today,” he said with a smile.

“Are you shitting me?” she asked incredulously.

“No, I am not “shitting” you. Just so you have a visual, I used air quotes when I said shitting,” he laughed.

“Damn, how did I not know that? Ok, then, we’ll have to make sure we get introduced tonight, then we’ll have an excuse for occasional public outings at least. Speaking of, Anika wants you to come this weekend. Well, she wants the guy named Ben I had dinner with last night to come. She doesn’t know Ben is you. I think going together would be a bad idea and I think telling her you are Ben is probably not such a good idea either, but you could show up saying I had mentioned it when we met. Then you could hang for a little while, if you wanted. I’d really like it if you would,” she said, kind of rushing the last part out.

“That sounds like a brilliant idea!” he replied.

“It does?” she asked, surprised.

“Of course. I do agree that we should wait to tell your friend that Ben equals Benedict, though, for now, at least.”

"I imagine that she will put two and two together. She’s pretty clever that way, but I’ll keep my mouth shut and not confirm it,” she said with a smile.

“Well, I was originally going to see if you wanted to bump into each other tonight after I finished recording, but now we can just go together and make it a welcome to work thing! This worked out well, I like it!” he chuckled.

“Me, too. There’s just one problem…” she mused.

“Oh? What’s that?” he asked.

“I’m going to have a hard time keeping a stupid grin off my face if we are in a room together for an extended period of time!” she laughed.

“Just chalk it up to being star struck from meeting John Finnemore. Also, this is the last episode, so this is kind of a special day,” he explained.

“Aww, the last one? Well that sucks! Definitely have to “meet” today. I used air quotes there, just so you know!” she laughed.

He chuckled. “It’s a date to meet to make a casual invite to an event I know nothing about, then go out for last recording drinks!”

She laughed. “It sounds so complicated and silly when you put it that way!”

“Life is kind of silly sometimes. Que cera! On that note, I need to go. I have to meet with my publicist before heading to the studio, and I’ll be late if I don’t get going soon. I’m happy you called, your voice first thing in the morning is a treat,” he said.

“Stop it! You’re making me blush! You seem to be able to do that very easily. Lay off the cheeky grins later, ok? Me turning into mush isn’t going to help the secret not my job performance! I’d really like to not screw up badly on my first day!” she laughed.

“Yes ma’am. No cheeky grins, no smoldering stares, no winking, no flirting. Got it. Am I allowed to shake your hand when we meet?” he asked.

She rolled her eyes and huffed with mock exasperation, “I suppose.”

He chuckled. “Alright, love, I really do need to get going.”

“Ok, see you later,” she replied.

“Bye, love.”


	7. All Good Things...

Five hours later, Serenity was standing behind the lead audio tech, Evan, familiarizing herself with the BBC’s board setup while Evan gave her the rundown of the next few hours.

“So, today is a little different, we are recording the last episode of Cabin Pressure. Are you familiar with it?” Evan asked.

“I did some reading up on all the shows before today, Cabin Pressure is the airline one, right? The one with John Finnemore and Benedict Cumberbatch?” she replied, trying not to laugh.

“Oh god, you’re not one of those crazy yanks that’s gaga over the ‘Batch, are you?” Evan teased, rolling his eyes.

“Crazy yank? Yes! Gaga over the ‘Batch’? In a manner of speaking, I suppose. I’m certainly a fan, he’s a tremendous actor, brilliant, even. But, no worries, I know how to act around celebrities. I had my fair share of run-ins working radio in the States. I know how to contain my fangirling until I’m home alone!” she said as she cuffed Evan playfully on the shoulder.

“That’s good, because they will be here any minute,” Evan said.

Right on cue, Serenity heard a familiar voice out in the hallway as the door opened and Director David Tyler, John Finnemore, Stephanie Cole, Roger Allen, and Benedict all came strolling in laughing. They all greeted Evan and he, in turn, introduced Serenity.

“Hey all, this is Serenity, she’s the new audio tech, figured I’d bring her in today and throw her in head first to you sharks!” Evan chuckled.

Serenity shook hands with everyone and thanked them for welcoming her. Benedict put himself at the end of the line and she could tell he was up to something. Sure enough, when she got to him, he put on that cheeky grin and held her hand for just a touch longer than necessary for a causal handshake, allowing the electric pulse to linger between their hands. “You bastard!” she thought and tried to convey it to him with her eyes, which only made him chuckle.

“So,” Benedict asked, finally letting go of her hand. “How did a yank end up in London working for BBC?”

“To put it simply, I’m an obsessed anglophile!” she grinned.

“Well, you picked a great city to obsess over!” he winked.

“I sure think so!” she replied. “Now, if you all are ready, I think Evan is ready to start and I am ready to learn. Shall we begin?” she smirked for Benedict’s benefit.

“Ah, a fan I see, I am flattered. After you,” Benedict said, gesturing towards the recording area.

It was bittersweet recording the last episode. It took longer than normal, according the Evan, due to reminiscing and more than one case of tears leading to extra takes. When all was said and done and hugs had been shared by all, David suggested heading out for drinks.

“Evan, Serenity, we’d love it if you’d join us,” said David.

“I’m in!” said Evan. “Serenity and I just need to finish up a few things here, where are we going?” asked Evan.

“Chiltern Firehouse,” replied David.

“I’ve heard that’s a great place. It was actually suggested to be the place I’m having my birthday shindig this weekend, but I’ve heard it’s really hard to get a table,” said Serenity.

“It is rather hard to get a table, but, fortunately, we have the back room reserved already! One of the perks of being semi-famous, I suppose!” David laughed. “So your birthday is this weekend, then?”

“Well, technically it was yesterday, but I didn’t think going out last night was such a good idea since today was my first day here!” Serenity laughed.

“You definitely must come then, so we can buy you a birthday drink!” said Benedict, winking.

“Well, in that case! I mean, who the hell says no to Benedict Cumberbatch, right?” she joked.

“We’ll see you in a bit, then!” said David as they all filed out of the studio.

The evening was filled with drinks and tears and laughs, a lot of which were aimed at Serenity’s confused looks when they were reminiscing about an inside joke she was not privy to, being new and all. Evan or Benedict would then jump in and explain what was going on, but it was usually a “had to have been there” kind of thing. It was a great night, no matter, and she even got to take a picture with everyone. After they broke from the group picture, she turned to Benedict.

“So, I have this friend who will never believe that I got to work with you today. Could we do a selfie to send to her real quick, if you don’t mind?”

“Well…” he started.

“Do it! It’s her birthday…. week!” said John.

“Yeah, do it!” everyone else chimed in. 

Benedict gave her a look and then consented. “Ok, but only because it’s your birthday,” he joked. He put his arm around Serenity’s shoulder and stuck his tongue out and Serenity did the same. She sent the picture off to Anika with a quick note.

S- So, how was your day? Mine was pretty damn cool as first days go. Look who I got to work with today…

Serenity also sent a text to Benedict.

S-Well, I’d say we covered Saturday’s story pretty well, don’t you think?

B-Yes we have! It’s a bit weird to be texting you when you are two feet away. 

S- Que sera! Your words, right? ;P

B- Touché 

Then Anika’s reply came through.

A-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A-Are you bloody kidding me????

S-Nope, here’s more proof, the entire cast plus me and Evan, the lead audio guy! :P

A-I hate you right now, I hope you know that.

S-Yup! Love ya, gotta go!

A-Love you, too, bitch! I want details later!

Serenity put her phone away and then addressed everyone. “Well, I’ve had a ton of fun tonight, and it was a pleasure meeting you all, but I have the morning shift and my other job tomorrow, so I need to head out. I hope we can work together again someday in some capacity! For you, Evan, that means I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon!”

“Can I walk you out?” Benedict asked.

“Sure, that would be great. Good night everyone!”

Benedict and Serenity walked out amongst the goodbyes, hugs, and promises to get together again.

“Did you drive?” Benedict asked as the stepped out the door.

“Nope. Caught a ride with Evan, gotta tube it back home,” she replied.

“I’d off to give you a ride, but…” he started and he glanced around at some people who were doing a poor job of pretending not to stare at them.

“But you’ve been spotted. It’s ok, taking the tube isn’t so bad, it gives me some alone time with my favorite playlist!” she said.

“Well, I hope we can work together again someday, Serenity,” Benedict said, a little louder than necessary while extending his hand.

Serenity smirked. “It was lovely to meet you and work with you as well, Mr. Cumberbatch,” she replied, shaking his hand.

“Have a safe trip home,” Benedict said has he gave a small wave.

“Good night,” she said as she walked away. She took a little peek over her shoulder after she had gone a few yards and saw he was still standing there. He gave her a quick wink and then turned and headed inside. Serenity made her way to the Baker St. Station a few blocks north and got on the tube for the trip home. She popped in her headphones and pulled up her favorite playlist and pressed play, letting the sounds of The Spill Canvas’ song ‘Connect the Dots’ fill her ears.

♫Don’t you just love the desire taking hold of you, I can tell you do…♫

Well, that’s a highly appropriate song to start with, she thought just as her text alert went off.

B- Did you make it to the tube alright?

S- Yes, I did! Thanks for asking :) Just started up my playlist. You still at the Firehouse?

B- I’m going to be heading out in a few minutes. I have something to share with you, though, that I didn’t want to talk about in public.

S- Oh? What’s that?

B- The meeting with my publicist today involved when and how to release that I am no longer attached.

S- Oh. Ok. That’s good, right?

B- Bittersweet, but good, yes.

S- I’m sorry you have to go through all this. It’s bad enough to go through a breakup in general, but to have to literally plan the logistics of it so the public doesn’t riot is insane!

B- Yes, it’s certainly not an ideal situation when you value privacy, but we’ve come up with a decent story that’s mostly true and we both agree to.

S- That’s good.

B- The story should get very little fallout and shouldn’t affect her any more than the situation already has.

S- That’s great. You’re a good man for making sure she’s ok, considering. Most men wouldn’t care.

B- Thank you, you are very kind.

S- You make it easy to be kind. Ok, ha, I’m getting all mushy now!

B- Well, you have successfully made me blush!

S- I’d say sorry, but I’m not really! I’m actually a little proud of myself, might just give myself a pat on the back! 

B- My, my, you’re a sassy one, aren’t you?

S- Through and through! Weren’t you going to leave, like, 10 minutes ago?

B- I did. I’m sitting on my motorbike with my helmet on. I imagine I look a bit silly texting like this, though I’m quite grateful no one could see me blush because of it!

S- You could have left! I’ll survive an hour without a text, I promise!

B- That may be, but what if I can’t?

S- Well, unless you want to live on your bike, you might have to suffer! OR, drive really fast so it’s not an hour! :P 

B- I can’t argue with that logic!

S- Ok, so get your tush home then text me. I’m sure we’ll both survive and since I’ll be home by then, people won’t be staring at me because I have a goofy grin on my face!

B- Ok, love, I’ll head out and text you when I get home.

S- Sounds good, talk to you soon!

♫What a sweet addiction that I’m caught up in, ‘cause I can’t get enough, can’t stop the hunger for your love… What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I’m in… Is it your eyes? Is it your smile? All I know is that you’re driving me wild…♫

Serenity smiled to herself. Sometimes she wondered if her playlist was psychic, it so often played exactly what she was feeling. Some would chalk it up to luck, but she had over 300 songs in her playlist, varying wildly in style and genre, and since it’s always on shuffle, she really thought it must have a mind of its own! About 40 minutes later, she was walking up to the door to her building when her text alert went off.

B- So, I chose option number two, I sped home. I think I got more than one rude gesture from fellow motorists as I was weaving amongst traffic. Oops!

S- Ha! Probably not the best idea, I’m sorry I suggested it! I’m glad you made it home in one piece; I’d have been upset if you had up and died on me, along with half the women in the world! You also beat me home, I just walked up to my building.

B- Well, not quite, I haven’t even gotten off my bike yet.

S- Well then, I feel special now! Tell you what, go inside, settle down, and I’ll do the same then text me in like, 15 minutes.

B- Deal!

Serenity rushed inside and changed into her pyjamas after washing all the makeup off of her face. She hated wearing makeup and she rarely wore it, but she had wanted to look good for Benedict. Which is silly, really, she hadn’t been wearing any when she first met him and she didn’t plan on making any special effort to wear makeup more often. Oh, who was she kidding! Of course she would make an effort, no matter how much she hated it! She was so, so, so screwed! That seemed to be the prevailing thought these days. She sighed as she flopped down on the couch and turned on the telly, mostly for background noise, and waited for Benedict to text her. How pathetic, she thought, I’m sitting here on the edge of my seat waiting for a boy to text me! She grinned. Who knows where this is going to go, but she wasn’t about to tamp down any feelings she was having, this is too much fun! And, hello! Benedict f-ing Cumberbatch! Her thoughts were interrupted just then by a text from Ben.

B- Ok, I’m in and settled on the couch.

S- What are you wearing?

B- … Same thing I was wearing at the restaurant. Would you prefer I change?

S- You’re no fun!

B- And here I thought I was being super fun by playing along! 

S- Who’s sassy now?

B- You are still! You made it inside ok, I take it?

S- Yes. I’m all comfy on my couch, too.

B- What are you wearing?

S- Cheeky bastard! I put my pyjamas on, a fluffy flannel number that is two sizes too big and makes me look like a man!

B- Well, that’s certainly a mental picture! 

S- :P

B- So, is there anything in particular you’d like to talk about other than what we are each wearing?

S- I do have a question.

B- Ask away.

S- How, exactly, is this announcement going to happen?

B- It’s going to be a press release in The Times requesting privacy. It will be released on Monday. It would be best if we only did public outings in groups, like tonight, for the next couple of weeks.

S- Ah, ok. So, when you say “only public meetings” you mean we’ll find a way to sneak some private time at some point, yes?

B- Of course! I might be compelled to eat at Oliver’s once or twice or 10 times. A week. You might have a friend that lives in my building. Who knows!

S- Ok, good! I’m not sure I want to share you with people all the time!

S- Wow, ok, that was a little forward of me!

B- It may be forward, but I feel the same way. Unfortunately, we’ll have to share each other with the public so the tabloids don’t go nuts with speculation.

S- True. I wouldn’t want you or her to get hurt any more than you already are.

B- I was thinking more about you getting hurt, but thank you for your concern.

S- Likewise.

B- The release is going to include that the relationship has been over for about six weeks, so we can start going out by ourselves in public fairly soon without too much backlash. It won’t be nearly soon enough, thought! Worst case scenario, we have people to back up the story that we met today. I don’t think anyone saw us at the park that day that would put two and two together and make a big deal out of it.

S- Stop it! You’re making me blush!

B- Serenity, you have been the bright spot in these last few weeks. You deserve to be praised for that. I don’t know where’d I’d be right now if you hadn’t had the nerve to talk to me that day.

S- Just glad I could help. I certainly never expected to be where we are now.

B- That makes two of us. But I’ve learned to just roll with what comes along. This came on quite strong, thought, that’s for sure.

S- Yes, it did! I’m certainly not complaining, it’s just a little… weird.

B- What is?

S- Most of the time I just revel is the feelings, but here and there, It dawns on me that you are you! You are Mr. Movie Star and I am nobody and it’s a bit overwhelming, like, is this really happening? But, I remind myself that you are just a normal person like everyone else, just with a job that puts you in the public eye a lot, and I come back down to earth.

B- You are far from nobody and I am hardly as special as you make me out to be!

S- Ok, I’m going to ignore that for now and amend my previous statement to I come back down to cloud nine from cloud 1,000. My feet haven’t been on solid ground since that   
first talk!

B- I certainly am not that special!

S- Yes, you are, and not because you are Sherlock or Smaug or famous. You are special because you are you and you are sweet, kind, adorable, and you treat me like all women should be treated, with respect and kindness. Also, you have that damned crooked, cheeky grin that makes me melt!

B- Ah, yes, that is one of my flaws, my alien face. Or otter face, depending on your preference.

S- Flaws, schmlaws! I love your face, it’s perfect!

B- Hardly, but thank you! :P

S- Ok, perfect in its imperfection, there’s a compromise for you. And don’t stick your tongue out at me young man!

B- Ok, ok, no sticking my tongue out and I’ll take the compromise!

S- You bet you’ll take it! When I want your opinion, I’ll give it to you! :P

B- Ah, I can see who’s going to wear the pants in this relationship!

S- You prefer dresses?

B- Not quite what I meant!

S- Just playing along! Also, I’d prefer you to wear the pants, I’d really like to take… nevermind… XD

B- Well, apparently my grin isn’t the only thing that’s cheeky! Naughty girl!

S- You have no idea… And as much as I’d like to continue this conversation, I really need to try and get some sleep. I have some things to do in the morning before work and I’ll never fall asleep if I’m all hot and bothered!

B- Ok, love. I should probably get some sleep as well. Talk tomorrow?

S- I wouldn’t have it any other way.

B- Perfect. Good night, love.

S- Night!

Serenity grinned as she set her alarm clock and plugged her phone in to charge. This whole thing was crazy, but she was going to enjoy the ride, whatever ended up happening. It took her a long time to fall asleep, she was too distracted re-reading all of her and Benedict’s texts and replaying their evening at Oliver’s. That kiss, while brief, hinted at so much more and she really hoped they could get to the more part!


	8. Happy Happy Birthday

The next couple of days were no more than a blur to Serenity. The only things that stood out were the texts and the anticipation that had been building in her stomach, knowing she would see Benedict at her birthday get together.

Benedict had been as sweet as can be over those two days, not to mention a little ornery, too. He showered her with compliments, they chatted about nothing in particular, he apologized for not being able to see her until Saturday, and he always seemed to know the best times to throw in some flirting to make her blush in front of her co-workers. Saturday afternoon was no exception. Serenity was as BBC4 finishing up some editing with Evan when Benedict texted her.

B- Good afternoon love.

S- Afternoon, yes. Good? That's yet to be determined!

B- Oh? Is Evan being mean to you?

S- No, Evan is a doll, as usual. The piece of audio we are trying to edit, however, is not!

B- Evan is a doll, is he? Should I be worried that I have competition?

S- Competition for what, my dear? Aren't we just... friends? :P ;D

B- Ahh, so you're going to play it that way, are you? Hmm... I suppose I'll have to stop by and have a chat with our dear doll Evan, let him know his charm is unneeded and that I'll be taking over from here on out.

S- Oh really, now? You'll be taking over what, exactly?

B- Wooing you, of course.

S- Wooing me? I've never been "wooed". What does that entail?

B- Oh, I don't know. Maybe dinner, a little dancing, drinks. Then, when we are both tipsy, I'll escort you back to my place where we can sleep it off!

S- Sleep it off, eh?

B- Well, we may have to find something to do to make us sleepy, first.

S- Such as...?

B- There's this really interesting movie I want to watch, it's an old black and white French film... could be interesting...

S- Yeah... that would definitely put me to sleep... Not sure you are very good at this wooing thing...

B- Ok, so maybe not something to make us sleepy as much as something to tire us out?

S- Ok, ok stop it! You know I'm at work and I am having a hard time not laughing and blushing right now! I'm running out of reasons to give Evan when he asks why I look all flustered!

B- Ok, I'll stop... for now!

S- Thank you kind sir :P

B- So, about tonight. Am I still to make an appearance?

S- I'd very much like you to, if you are able to make it.

B- I'd very much like to as I happen to have made some free time in my schedule tonight.

S- No super important movie star stuff to take care of?

B- Nothing that can't be put off to a different night.

S- As long as you're not putting off anything important, I don't want you to get in trouble or something like that. I'd hate to become the reason your manager or publicist, or both, get fussy with you!

B- I promise your birthday is much more important than anything else I had planned tonight!

S- Ok, you best show up then!

B- So where am I showing up to?

S- The Grove in Hammersmith, you know of it?

B- I know where it is, yes. 9pm, yes?

S- Yes, 9pm. I can't wait to see you. Evan is going to come, too. He doesn't realize that he's making our story look more real! He's also turned out to be a pretty nice guy. I think I'll make a friend out of him yet!

B- Evan is definitely a stand-up guy. I've always enjoyed working with him.

S- I'm just worried I won't be able to contain myself around you tonight, especially if we're drinking!

B- Tell you what. I'll only stay for a short time, since we are still keeping up appearances and all, and then we can have a more private get together tomorrow, if you are available. Besides, you don't want a movie star ruining your birthday. The longer I'm there, the more likely people will start bugging me for pictures and such. I certainly don't care, mind you, but tonight is supposed to be about you. We can get used to the fawning fans and paparazzi some other time.

S- That's really sweet, but it wouldn't bother me... in theory, at least lol But it makes sense. And I am available tomorrow evening, so a private get together sounds fabulous!

B- It may not bother you in theory... remember that when theory is real!

S- lol yeah....

B- So, tomorrow is a date. I do have some things to take care of before tonight so I must bid you adieu.

S- Ok. I should really get back to work as well. Evan is giving me dirty looks!

B- Uh oh! Better get back to it, then, we don't want Evan mad at you and keeping you longer! See you later, love.

S- See you soon!

Three hours later, Serenity and Evan were finally done with the show they were trying to piece together.

"Bloody hell, that was a pain in the arse!' exclaimed Serenity.

"No kidding! I'm definitely ready for a drink now!" replied Evan.

"Shall we tube it there? I'm planning on taking a taxi home anyway." Serenity asked.

"That was my plan as well. We'll get there right on time if we head out now." said Evan.

About an hour later, Serenity and Evan were walking up to The Grove. Serenity saw Anika standing outside waiting for them and waved at her.

"Hey girl! Happy birthday!" Anika said as she enveloped Serenity in a hug.

"Hi! Anika, this is Evan, my boss for all intents and purposes. Evan, my best London friend, Anika!" Serenity introduced the two.

As Evan and Anika exchanged pleasantries, Serenity heard a motorcycle pull up and the engine cut. She smiled to herself as Benedict dismounted his bike and took off his helmet, shaking out his hair, recently dyed and getting longer. Oh how she loved those curls! She heard a gasp as Anika noticed where she was looking.

"Oh. My. God... Is that who I think it is?" She whispered as Benedict smiled and headed towards them.

"Uh.... Yup," Replied Serenity, popping the 'p'.

"Hello Serenity, Evan. I was hoping to catch you here," Benedict greeted them.

"Hey Ben!" exclaimed Evan. "Serenity didn't tell me you were coming, too!"

"I didn't know if he was coming. I extended the invite on a lark as we walked out of the Firehouse. He said he'd stop by if he could. Apparently he could!" Serenity said as she looked towards Anika, whose eyes were wide. "Oh.... Shit....." she thought.

Anika shook her head slightly and cleared her throat. "Um, hi, best friend here who'd like a proper introduction please!" Anika demanded.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry Anika! Anika, this is Benedict. Benedict, Anika," Serenity said, then turned to her best friend with a smirk. "Happy?" she asked, hoping the wide eyes earlier was just shock and not Anika connecting this Ben with her Ben.

"Yes, thank you!" she said, then turned to Benedict. "Pleasure to meet you, Benedict," she said, shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Benedict smiled.

"Shall we head inside? Evan and I had a hell of a day and I would really like a drink or two or ten!" Serenity laughed.

Benedict offered his arm to Serenity. "May I escort the birthday girl?" he asked, grinning.

"But of course!" Serenity giggled, slipping her arm through his as he winked at her. Evan offered his arm to Anika and they headed inside.

Despite only intending on staying a short time, three hours later Benedict was still there, regaling everyone with stories about his films and other endeavors. Luckily, they had escaped too much notice and only had a couple of people approach looking for a photo and autograph with Benedict. They were otherwise able to keep a low profile in the back corner of the pub. The group had swelled to about 15 of Serenity's closest friends and it was effective camouflage.

While Benedict and Evan were telling everyone about a mishap with a microphone during a recording of Cabin Pressure, Anika leaned over to Serenity and asked, "So, is this mystery man, Ben, going to show up tonight or not?"

Serenity choked a bit on her drink, hoping Anika didn't notice, and stuttered "Oh, uh... no, he had to work tonight, but he says hi."

Anika looked at Serenity with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, looked at Benedict and then back at her and Serenity knew she had put it together. "Later," she mouthed to her best friend and Anika nodded. The interaction took a grand total of 30 seconds so, thankfully, no one else noticed. About five minutes later, Serenity excused herself to use the bathroom and, as she suspected would happen, Anika wasn't far behind.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Anika shouted at Serenity after making sure the restroom was empty. She smacked her arm for good measure, too. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I thought he was dating that one chick?"

"Shhh, keep it down, will ya? I didn't tell you because it's supposed to be a secret and it's not even really official yet. It's a bit of a long story," Serenity explained, telling Anika about the press release, but leaving out the details from the day in the park, and the tentative plan her and Benedict had come up with, and how, thus far, their attempt at being just friends was failing spectacularly.

"So, you're telling me that you didn't meet him earlier this week, that he was the guy in the park you talked to? You've been talking to him for over a month and didn't tell me? I'm hurt!" Anika pouted.

"No, no, no. Yes, he was the one I met in the park. I gave him my number that day but didn't get his, which is an entirely different story, and he didn't get in touch with me until 3 weeks later, which was Tuesday, the day we had dinner. Dinner turned out to be a very special evening and we finished the night with a kiss. We've been texting all week about everything and nothing and how we are going to go about addressing these feeling we are having while at the same time being respectful of everyone during this breakup announcement. It's been over between them since that day in the park, but we don't want anyone making assumptions about what they think happened. It's kind of complicated, actually."

Anika just stared at Serenity, a bit slack-jawed. "I... uh... I'm not sure what to do with all that! I have questions, obviously, but I think they had better wait. We should probably get back out there or they'll send in a search party!"

"I don't have to ask that you keep this hush hush, right?" inquired Serenity.

"Of course not, you know I'll keep my mouth shut except when I'm drilling you for info in private later!" giggled Anika.

"Thanks, you really are an awesome friend!" Serenity said, giving her best friend a tight hug.

"Uh, duh! Now, do you really have to use the loo, or was this just an excuse because you knew I was champing at the bit to talk to you?"

"Bit of both!" Serenity chuckled. They both finished up in the restroom and headed back out to the party arm in arm.

As Serenity sat back down next to Benedict, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, she figured it out, but it's all good. She's pretty pissed that I didn't tell her right away, but she's fine. She's more show pissy than actual pissy! She'll also keep it quiet, she is my best friend after all," replied Serenity.

Benedict gave her knee a quick squeeze under the table. "I trust you both," he whispered back.

"Best not be touching me again tonight or I'm liable to molest you in front of all these unsuspecting people!" Serenity teased.

"Save the molesting for tomorrow, love," Benedict winked at her then turned and joined back in to the conversation, which was now centered around motorcycles, with the girls trying to figure out why guys like them so much and the guys being overly dramatic in their disbelief that the girl didn't just get it. Serenity just sat back and pretended to listen while she instead ran through the events of the last week in her head. She almost wanted to pinch herself, none of it seemed real. Was she really sitting next to THE Benedict Cumberbatch? On her birthday? Making plans to have a more private celebration the next day? If she was dreaming, she hoped she never woke up!

Serenity was pulled from her reverie by her friends Tony and Amanda telling her happy birthday and saying goodbye as Tony had to be up early for work, so they needed to get home. That seemed to be the cue for everyone to look at their watches and realize it was almost 1am. As everyone was either taking the tube or a taxi home, it was decided that it was time to call it a night. Shortly thereafter, only Serenity, Benedict, Anika, and Evan were left.

"Well, I think we are going in the same direction, Evan, would you like to share a taxi?" asked Anika.

"Sounds good to me," replied Evan. "You good to get home, Serenity?"

"I'm good, Evan, thanks. I'll get a taxi to my place. It's a shame we don't live closer together, we could have all shared!" said Serenity.

They all headed outside and Evan flagged down a taxi. After another quick round of hugs and happy birthdays, Anika and Evan were off in their taxi.

"Well, I suppose I should think about getting a taxi myself," said Serenity.

"I have a better idea," said Benedict, a bit mischievously.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that!" Serenity laughed.

Benedict steered her towards his bike and unstrapped the second helmet from the back, holding it out to her and raising his eyebrow in a silent question. Serenity looked at the helmet and then up at Benedict. She took a quick look around, noting that there was no one around to see if she climbed on the back of his bike or not. "What the hell," she said, taking the helmet.

"Your place or mine?" Benedict asked.

"I get a choice?" Serenity asked and Benedict nodded. "You sure it won't cause any problems? We won't be seen or anything?"

"Not this late at night," Benedict replied.

"Your place it is!" Serenity replied with a sly grin.

Benedict grinned, put on his helmet, and climbed on the bike. Serenity looked up at the stars quickly before sliding the helmet on and situating herself behind Benedict. He took her arms and wrapped them around his waist then asked, "Ready?" She tightened her hold a bit and nodded and they sped off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Again, no beta or brit pick, so any mistakes are completely my own. Comments/constructive criticisms always welcome!


End file.
